The Underworldian Diaries
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: My life has been through almost everything. It has been like an adventure since I went out the Underworld and met my lover, Thor. In nine realms , its a first of me to write my own diary.Be with me in my adventures, hardships and funny times and most likely romance. -Princess of the Underworld-
1. Chapter 1

_The Underworldian Diaries_

_ A/N: I'm currently addicted to Thor now. To those who are anticipating on Hours Before Midnight I'm doing my best to regain my ideas. 1st semester of college has been hard on me and adjusting still. _

_Disclaimer: This story is a crossover between PJO(Percy Jackson and The Olympians)/Thor/Avengers. I only own my character and the concept._

* * *

An Introduction:

I know that there has been quite a lot of famous princess diaries you have read. I can't seem to think of another title since- well, I don't seem to be fond of writing journals.

Going further why 'The Underworldian Diaries' I would like to introduce myself.

I am Persephany Ashpodel Shadows Aidoneus. Yes, quite a long given name indeed. Princess of the Underworld, daughter of Hades and Persephone. If you remember your lessons in Greek mythology it would seriously pay a great advantage on this. No worries, I would introduce whoever 'gods' would come. In my world it is just not around Greek. It is on Norse too.

In the past four months I have been into a relationship with this Norse god. I'd give you a hint – he's tall (6'4), has a very masculine physique, blond hair and blue eyes. One last hint, he has a hammer.

Guessed already? Hmm.. Well, I'll give you the answer. His name is Thor Odinson.

Yes, that guy. One of the world's mightiest heroes likely called the Avengers. Ring any bells? They are famous mind you.

I missed the guy though. HAHA. Well, for months we have been dearly close, betrothed now. I know seems fast but well, when you're in love and of royal blood. I guess almost everything is possible.

That's a first. I don't know how long I could keep up with this diary. I've been busy myself. School stuff can't be help.

Signing off for now,

Sephanyxoxo

* * *

A/N: Please Do R&R(Read and Review) I would be glad to read your thoughts about this.

-Seph


	2. 1

_Disclaimer: I only own the concept and my character. _

* * *

Dear Diary,

Do you know of that moment when you feel left out? It's the mid of October and I can't seriously help but feel sad. Is it just me or the Halloween is coming up? And I know for sure there would be a lot of work in the Underworld. Ghost escapees are a first and Charon will by then ask for another raise. Charon is the 'dude' who ferry the dead across the River Styx towards the Judgement Pavilion.

I haven't been home from months. I stay in Asgard with Thor. Ugh. He's been busy too these days. Princely work surely sucks when you can't even have a fun time with your girlfriend. But I felt relieve, knowing he's doing his best and he's thinking of me.

Okay, I should stop with the fluff or I would seriously fill this diary full of THOR.

Perhaps I would. What is more to write? I'm fond of him.

The weather is really fine in Asgard yet here I sulk in my room. Oh, I mean our room. Mine and Thor's. It would be nice to stroll around- just looking over the city is so overwhelming. Asgard is really a beautiful place. Most of the place is made of gold. It's like El Dorado but more heavenly.

Out was tempting, but I still do feel cold inside. Insert angst. I'm not emo, but I sure love goth. I don't mind the difference. Or is there a difference? Whatever.

Black is my favourite and I'm not being bias here just because I live in the underworld. Purple is awesome as well. Especially RED. Reminds me of that.. flowly cape Thor has- okay, here I go again.

Everything is so… STILL. It's weird.

I better check out what's going on. Storm clouds hovering up perhaps Thor is miffed.

I knew something is not right. I better calm him down…ah no, figure out what's wrong THEN calm him down.

Write you again after, I guess.

Signing off for now,

Sephanyxoxo

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! It means a lot to me :) Constructive Critisms would do too.

-Seph


	3. 2

Dear Diary,

Great to write on you once more. Thor's asleep now. The Asgardian night sky is filled with beautiful stars.

I just slip out from his warm hold remembering I have to still share what has happened lately.

If you think Thor mad is the worst? Think again, what would become of him when his girlfriend is mad? END OF THE WORLD.

Nah. I'm kidding.

A bit.

But if implied I guess I could.

Nah, I just watch too much disaster movies.

*sigh*

I'm not mad. Uhm. Okay fine, quite. Well, knowing that he lost the camera I gave. The one, I gave on our 3rd month anniversary. He entrusted it to a servant for a hold but then here comes the news, the servant is but a thief.

Now, insert Thor, mad. He is noble yes, but he was miffed when I found him. Really really miffed. He was pacing back and forth, clenching his fist. His hammer rest on the floor, fortunately.

"You thief, I ask you last. Where is the camera?" he asked frustratingly. I would've laughed myself, but then again. Note to self: Thor is mad.

"S-sir, I know of no camera. I never have heard or seen such thing." said the thief who was cowering behind the guards who tried to push him in front.

"As future king, I would not tolerate such mischief. You better handle it back to me, young man." He firmly spoke. He is mad but I saw the control he had to himself. Still, the redness of his angry face couldn't be hidden. The sound of thunder followed that made the thief yelp in fear.

By then, I knew I had to calm him down. So, I strode towards them. Apparently, he noticed of me. Thank the gods, but greeted me with a 'Sorry'.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I cup his red cheeks. Then it hit me. Calm him down before the question or is it the other way around?

"Calm down." I said sweetly. He was breathing hard.

"I have lost your gift. The midgardian device you have given to me the last month." He holds my hand with his head hung down.

"I'm sorry baby." He continued. I sighed. There was still silence but the thief interrupted.

"Sir, why do you call yourselves infants?" came the unlike question.

That's where I and Thor exchange places. I was the one mad now. Comical I know but seriously how dare he?!

"You are in no authority to question us why, and who are you to ask?!" I yelled at him. My words perhaps came harsh that the servant was taken aback. I feel a bit of sorry really.

"He is the thief, your majesty." said the guard who restrained the servant/thief.

"The thief I see." I look at Thor who still clenches his fist. I was mad as he. The camera was a sentimental thing of our the vain moments of Thor in front of the mirror which he usualy denies. Seeing him like this, perhaps he also blames himself for having it lost.

"Give it back thief. If you do my fiancé would gladly spare your life." I tried to threaten and well, the thief confess. Thankfully.

So, here we are. The camera is at well state kept hidden in our closet. I bought him a sling so the camera would never be lost again.

Hmm. Guess that's it for the night. I'm starting to get sleepy and Thor's… coming over. Better hide this.:3

Signing off for now,

Sephanyxoxo


	4. 3

Dear Diary,

What would you do if someone found out you?

That's an unlike question. Thor found you out. And he's been bugging me.

It wasn't really BUGGING, more like. Annoyingly sweet and it was hard to pretend I'm miffed.

"Baby, what is that you're writing?" he walks towards me, full grin which is distracting. I hid this diary with a flick of a hand. It's gone in a black mist.

"Directories." I defended cheerfully. He laughed in his but masculine voice. Uhhggggg…

"If you are to write directories, love. Why do you seem so happy writing on such?" he pulled me close. He was warm. I'm breathless.

"Don't you want me happy?" I asked him, completely lost in his stare.

"Of course, I want you to be. What more could I ask?" he smiled. I COULD MELT RIGHT THEN AND THERE. .

"Of course." I smiled. " I missed you." Of course I did, he's been out doing princely duties most of the time. And here I am in our room; don't even know what else to do. I guess you could say I'm too shy to get out. I'm the only Underworldian that lives here but Thor always want me to feel comfortable. This is my home now he said. And mind you, when Thor says it you could almost believe it's true. The guy is very reassuring.

"I missed you more. You are the one I think when I go on my princely duties because I want to be worthy prince." He continued resting his forehead against mine. Oh gods, why must he be so beautiful?

"Not only for Asgard but for you. I love you Sephany, Baby."Schist. My heart. MY FEELS! He chuckled lowly. Gods, he's the sweetest man I have ever encountered.

I was speechless by then. What more could I say? Wait.

"I love you too." I said. There's nothing I could ask for more of him. He is the best.

Then you know what happens next. Which he and I established four months ago and likely known to all Asgard.

Seven letter word that starts with K and ends with G. It's a hobby.

And I just rhymed. Great.

Guess I'd leave for a moment. He promised to make it up to me today. I feel so giddy. I wonder what he has planned.

Signing off for now,

Sephanyxoxo

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to R&R! :3


	5. 4

A/N: Hey guys back again with an Update :3 And I'm working on my digging back my ideas for HBM.

I wouldlike to thank Cassiopiea3 for reading most of my stories and faving and reviews them. Gosh, it so made my day. And to the silent readers out there. Thanks a million too :)

Here goes entry 4. Enjoy :3

Dear Diary,

I'm hhhhooooooooomeeeee! Yay!3

Underworld, still you are so DARK. Thanks torches and a lot of fiery pits I still can see the way well.

It was the same old underworld. The sky is crimson red, with a bit of clouds. It was always night time here. You can see the stars glistening in the sky. There are so many of them. And it is wonderful.

Let me rephrase.

Underworld, the sky is red because of the fact that I live in where there are a lot of fiery pits. Fiery rivers. Fiery everything. Even my eyes are fiery. HECK. And it's always night time here, because actually we live in a HUGE cave and the night sky is actually the ceiling and the stars are the diamonds the rubies and what-not.

It feels good to be home .Really ,I miss it here. I'm not being sarcastic. I wasn't able to do my princess duties anymore. It's awesome.

Kidding. Actually, being a princess of the underworld is demanding. We don't sit pretty, me and my sisters do serious work. PAPERWORKS, pain in the head.

The Underworld is where souls of the dead go, and souls kept on coming and counting. I wonder what has become of my home now. I wonder what has become of my father, Hades. The last time my sister said he was in mid-life crisis. I didn't understand why. But it was then my sister said he want a grandson from me and Thor. Wow. That's crisis. I'm still sixteen.

So, I move on my way to Erebus Wall and to the gate where I see the silhouette of something huge.

CERBERUS.

I check myself on what I was wearing. Thank the gods, I was wearing black and not red. The last time Thor and I was here. He chased Thor all the way to my room(which was a wreck). It was then I knew better to stay away from Cerberus when you are wearing red. He has a thing on RED RUBBER BALLS. And Thor wears a red cape most of the time. My poor love was mauled by my pup.

And come to think of it, Cerberus is jealous of Thor. My puppy over my lover? No comment.

The three headed dog looked at me. He barked and run hurriedly towards me nudging me with his three heads. I was taken down. Of course.

"Nice to see you again too Cerbie." I giggled. It was such a warm welcome. It was then he licked my face. UGH.

"I missed you too." I swear my eyes were twitching. I am soaked by the most unexplainable saliva of all cosmos.

The pup rolled over, barked cheerfully.

"Your majesty!" I looked over to who called me. I knew it. Guy with an oar,Charon.

"Hello, Charon." I wipe the saliva off my face because one: it was gross. Two: it smelled like spoiled cereals. Three, I hate getting soak.

"Your majesty I see your back. How was life on asgard?" he asked. Whoah, what's with people suddenly interested on my life?

I chuckled. Life on asgard ? Pages of this diary won't be enough for that.

"It was beautiful. It was a different kind of living. Thor-." I stopped. Thor. Well, schist. I forgot to tell him I'm going home. Oh no he must be worried by now. I am Very irresponsible fiance.

So I excuse myself, thankfully Charon forget about his raise. So I take on my phone and calls thor. Hoping he isn't mad.

"Hello?" Thor started.

"Baby, I'm in midgard. IN the underworld.I am really sorry for not telling you lately. I really just miss home." I explained. There was a chuckle on the other line.

"You don't have to be sorry, my love. Take care of yourself there." He said. It was so reassuring. So then we bid our goodbyes in the phone promising each to text each other later.

I walk myself to the threshold of the palace. The doors opened for me and trumpets flare as call of my arrival.

Well, Home sweet home. I need to sleep.

Later Diary, I'm going to bed.

Signing off for now,

Sephanyxoxo

A/N: R&R! :) I would like to read your critiques :)

-Seph


	6. 5- Underworld Day 1

_A/N: Another Update guys :3_

_Getting deeper to character._

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's like I have slept for ages being back to daily basis for the mean time. Just myself. Princess of the Underworld. I woke up cold though. It was different to have someone warmer beside being home it was like… single again. Pfft. Girl drama.

I looked around to see breakfast was ready. My handmaids(which are souls) fixes up my things. One handmaid opens the drapes to shed a bit of light though no one can tell its morning in the underworld.

Well that reminded me of something. I look at the clock . It says: 10:24. Great. I missed the family breakfast again.

"Hello Honey-Bunch." A husky male voice called. I didn't have to look. I knew exactly who owns the ROCKSTAR voice. Ahehe

"Daddy." I chuckled before looking at him entering my room. He walks towards me with full smile and open arms.

"How's my little honey bunch?" he hugged me tight. I can smell his musk from his clothes. It's dad indeed. Honey-bunch made me feel edgy already.

"Happy. Slept like a lug apparently. A bit of cold. But heck daddy. I missed you sooo much!" I laughed hugging him pulled away and sat on my bed. Wow, daddy never change. He's still that Lord of the Underworld minus the Mick Jagger style. His curly hair it seems it had grown. His beard wasn't that trim. Men. I always tell Thor to shave his beard.

"I missed you more sweetie. How was relationship with Thor? Does he feed you well?" He chuckled. I laughed. Seriously, what's with the feeding? I'm not Thor's pet.

"Very funny dad. Well, we've been great." I sighed contentedly. " And of course, he's feeding me well. Asgardian cuisines are the best." I reassured him.

"Then perhaps, my grandson had been well take care of." He reached towards my stomach. I immediately stood. Okay, here goes my father with his MID-LIFE crisis.

"Daddy, I'm NOT PREGNANT. PLEASE.I'm just sixteen!" I hold my stomach. Sheesh. Why does it seem all my relatives think I am with a child?

"Well, I thought you couple has thought of it. I'm not getting any younger Persephany." He started. Not getting any younger, that's true.

"And I would want to hear the pitter-patter of my grandchildren's feet." He continued smiling hopefully.

I sighed.

"Daddy, may I remind you that you are IMMORTAL. A grandson or granddaughter will have wait." True. I mean, seriously. He's a god. He probably forgets because of all the work he has to cover. Poor daddy.

Ironic I know. Figure of speech. My dad is the richest god in the cosmos.

Daddy sighed. I feel guilty already. Really.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that I can't seem to put into thought that my youngest daughter is living with a boy." He stroked my hair. I felt like crying. Daddy is being mushy and I hate mushy stuff. Gods, why must I have a dramatic father.

"A man, daddy. A MAN." I corrected him and smiled. He hugged me last and went on with his duties.

Breakfast was but toasted loaf bread, bacon and pomegranate juice. Gosh. It's like ages had passed. Well, technically it's like yesterday I met this awesome bod god with a red cape who tried to stop his brother from world domination and now I am here, back in my room feeling like a normal teenager.

And then there is Camp Half-Blood.

I haven't been back there for… well, for as long as I've remembered. Perhaps one of these days I come back to the camp. Feeling like another normal Demigod. Practicing sword-fights, riding Pegasus' and singing along in the camp fire.

But I was never normal.

I was a Miso-Thea. Not a full goddess. Supposedly I have to turn 18 before I became a full goddess myself.

Oh it's a long story. Why am I not full goddess and I am but a child of two gods? Blame Uncle Z.. for Zeus.

So I'm going to write here what and why was I, Persephany , lied her entire life. It's a first.

Back before, WAYYYYY Before. Three eons ago I was nicknamed Sasha Meadows. Minor goddess of flowers and fertility, inherited from my mom Persephone.

I had a.. relationship with Apolliniere. He's the roman counterpart of Apollo, the sun god. You know god of music.

It went on smoothly. I loved him.

Wow. I wrote the L- word. But let's emphasize on the PAST TENSE.

He's a jerk apparently. The day of our wedding I knew he impregnated a mortal woman.

And sad life.

My parents saw how depressed I was back then. I love for the knowledge of LOVE. I never knew of what might happen. I never expected of things to go this way. I trusted HIM.

And that is the time, dad choses me to be reborn.

I don't really know the rest of the details. But let's just say, Sasha Meadows was my spring side. I have two sides. Spring and Underworldian.

Cause of the severe EMO and angst I had experience. (Sorry I try to make this funny. But seriously, It's hard to.. express the feelings I remember.) Came me. Seph.

Mother bore me once again, dad said. And there came me. A new me. A new start.

But when I was lil goddess. Mother and Father had to present me to Uncle Zeus.

And here goes the fun part. Sarcastically.

Zeus found that my heart was made of a unique flame. And that In his thoughts, it would harm me as a child. He saw it was powerful. And perhaps I would too become powerful and he was afraid that I would become a new weapon. A new weapon against who? I have no idea until now.

So father had no choice but to keep my true heart-flame in a canister hidden from me till the day I knew Thor.

I died when he took the heart-flame from me. I knew father never would've accepted it but he has to follow what Zeus had said. So, my father created a new flame. A golden flame. And so I lived again, with the thought when I am 18 I would become a full have made me thought all along that I was born a half goddess. They never told anything about me having a past life. Never knew of Apolliniere. Nor my spring side.

They lied.

Well, schist. Tearing up. Sad Life.

I hear a message tone. I look over my Iphone and unlock it. Thank gods, it's Thor.

The message says:

'Good Morning Baby, sleep well?'

I smiled. Glad I knew of Thor. It was in the mid of being in Asgard that I had my true heartflame now I am goddess. Goddess of Shadows and Mist.

I was to reply. But instead he is calling.

Signing off for now, gonna talk to my love and perhaps ease the sad feelings inside…

Sephany.

* * *

_A/N:Hades on Dad-mode and his mid-life crisis. what do you think of the Chapter?_

_Please leave a review it means a lot to me :)_

_-Seph_


	7. 6- Love Quarrel

A/N: more fluff between Thor and I. Requested :3

Dear Diary,

I WAS WRONG.

Talking to Thor after I had written my sad life before was never easy. He knew perhaps from the tone of my voice, that something was wrong.

I tried my best to make it as normal as possible. As natural as possible but I don't know how he can distinguish the difference.

We just ended the conversation or was it theatrical presentation?

Love Quarrels.

No actually It's my fault. I'm insensitive.

Thor was just looking out for me right?

No, I guess I should let you judge this. So it started this way.

*on call*

Thor: Morning baby.

Me: Morning.

Thor: You sound frail.

Me: *cheery forceful tone* MORNING BABY! Ahehe. There. Happy now?

Thor: *sigh* Tell on me my love. What's wrong?

Me: It's nothing.

Thor: Sephany. Please? Would you want me to accompany you now?

Me:NO. I'm fine.

Thor: *sighs heavily* I'm on my way.

" I said I'm fine!" I cried out but the call ended. Schist. He's coming over. I don't want to him to see me like this. Though I know he had seen me on my worse. But I hate crying. For me tears are pathetic. Yes, my pride. My tears held back when someone pulled me by the waist. THAT WAS FAST.

"Sephany. Tell me, please." He hugged me behind. I want to pull away but his hold was securing. I can't break it.

"I was stupid okay?We have established that to the nine realms." I retorted. I feel I was stupid.

Stupid enough not to know of these things.

Stupid to not have tell 'I DO' on our wedding day.

Stupid for running away from the responsibilities of being Queen of Asgard because of fear.

Stupid.

"We have talked about this." He turned me to face him. I can't bear to look at him. I can't.

" You are not stupid, you are my _baby_ and _I love you_."

I broke down. I CRIED.

I mean, why can't I? Here I am upset and everything and he is starting to get annoyingly sweet.

"They lied to me." I sobbed. YES, THEY LIED. I HATE LIES. I HATE FALSEHOPE.

"I never lied to you." He said to me cupping my cheeks. But I knew better. I knew better THOR.

"Oh you didn't?" I hinted a bit of tone there. I pulled away creating a distance between us.

"You never told me you have sons and daughters until we are engage." I started.

"You never told me you were married to Sif." I continued.

"You want me to elucidate. THOR ODINSON?!" I threatened but I seriously don't know where I was going when he started sobbing.

I was taken aback. Thor, the mighty god of Thunder, shedding his tears. I want to glomp him in a heartbeat if we weren't just.. bickering.

"You are a smart girl I though you knew." He had his hand against his face. Breathing heavily.

"I never knew." I said, looking away.

"I loved you so much." I chuckled frailly. He pulled me into a tight hug I can feel tears against my shoulders.

"I said sorry didn't I, love?" Thor said. Gods, he's sobbing. I CAN'T TAKE IT. So I kissed him.

It was a different kiss. Honestly, we kiss a lot so I can tell the difference. It was more… innocent and slow and very reassuring this time.

"I forgive you." I pulled away slightly, wiping his tears. Ugh. I can't bear his tears. Really.

"I love you. " I really do Love him. Our fights can't last for days. Thor doesn't let them last like that but they are intense before. He fought fire with fire so I explode. LITERALY did.

"And I love you more than anything else. I don't know what will I do if I lose you again , Seph." He kisses my forehead and pulled me close. It was one thing he always does. I ask my friends what does kissing of forehead means in a relationship. They say it's respect. Well, I respect Thor too, even more than that.

"Nor I to you." I replied.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again. I'm sorry." Truly I am. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes willed myself to get lost in them like a lot of times that I did.

"Shh. Don't be. That's why I am here. I will never give up to assure you everything will be fine. I am here right?" He wiped my tears that turn to solid diamonds in his palmed. I watch his face smile in amusement.

I chuckled.

"Yes, you are. Thank you baby." I embraced him tight, my head against his chest, listening to his dear heart-beat. Beating for me. Ooh, the thought of it makes me feel giddy.

And now I nominate Thor Odinson, for Oscars. :3

Anyway, he's asleep now or trying to sleep that is in my queen size bed. He looks tired. I better make it up to him.. The looks of him makes me feel sleepy too. I hope he stays for the night.

You know…..

So I won't feel like I am SINGLE again.

Girl drama. .

Signing off for now,

Sephany

A/N: Don't forget to read and review! 3 And First avenger will show by the next chapter. J


	8. Suspicious Tony

Dear Diary,

Today was rather wonderful, though plans quite delayed on going to camp half blood the whole day it's still good. Especially hilarious because of Tony's unnerving questions about camp half-blood.

It's early in the evening and my dear Thor is out to talk to Steve. I didn't bother to ask since he seems in a great mood today.

Even greater than his usual HAPPY mood. J

I can always tell. For one, he likes to get married at the moment, two, more poptarts, three, hugging people than usual that includes me. The kisses, oh dear J

So moving on what happened today, let's start by the time I woke up.

It was DELIRIOUS.

Waking up with a fiancé whining about marrying him TODAY.

Well,Thor is cute when he's whiny. He does that around me apparently. Though Loki said he has experience the same with Thor. Oh, I cant help but tease Thor on their sort of bromance. Well, what can I say, thanks to Loki I have this man currently whining over me.

It's a bit odd since I am petite over the bed with this rather big bulky.. ehem.. handsome.. man.

"Seph marry me." Thor whined. I couldn't tell if he's half-dreaming but he was so close around me. Not that I complain but we are not married yet..Tempting, this man hugging me was temping!

Made me thought of my father's words: "I would want to hear my grandchildren's pitter-patter of feet"

Oh dear gods, it's too early for that.

Though, I guess women on nine realms would want to be with this man.

Come on, who am I kidding right?

"I am going to get married to you in four days." I laughed and tried pushing his chest slightly away. He's… close.

"But Seph, I can't wait for another day. I want TO-DAY." He said hugging me in his big buffy arms! I felt something snap and I patted his shoulder. I can't breathe!

Not that I don't like huggies. Sometimes I tease him as the god of Hugs.

He loves hugging.

He has a habit of hugging.

And it's sooo.. cute!

Thor, the God of Hugs.

"NO!" I said completely whining to mirror his actions and pouted my lips bringing on the cute voice I make when I try to tease him. "how about the gods we invited? The cake and the nice aisle.. the grand reception.. and All-father.. my daddy.." I rolled names after names, mentioning every important detail of our 2nd wedding. Why 2nd? Oh.. I just.. didn't say I DO at the first try.

It was scary.

Yea I sound like coward but I had my reasons.

Being a Queen of Asgard as a full stranger not to mention I, a daughter of Hades, who lived on Hell now taking responsibility on a place so much like heaven would not be easy.

I love Thor.. and.

"I will marry you.. I will say I do.. now please can we sleep again, darling its 3 am." I smiled and kissed his forehead. Thor's eyes glisten and he pulled be close once more. More huggies.

This guy is heavy.. HEAVY DUTY.

Like battery… Ahehe. Partially kidding there. He's a LIVEWIRE.:3

So breakfast was toasted bread and fried bacons. It was a breakfast on bed served by my handsome fiancé on his boxers. Had a bit of argument since I told him about Tony. Tony gets a little too suspicious nowadays.

He thinks am pregnant.

Well, I wouldn't wonder. Heck even my father does. But what made me shock what Thor's little news about this 'suspicions'

"Tony wouldn't want babysitting our child." Thor said chuckling over his juice. I laughed at the thought.

"You off all people are so imaginative." I chuckled but the next thing he did was the most shocking thing that has ever happened in our relationship.

He pinned my wrist on the bed and him slightly above me. Face SERIOUS.

SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!

"Imaginative?" he said his voice deep and heart was pounding, I couldn't tell my face was nervous, horrified, excited? I don't know but Thor let me go and started laughing.

"That's it!" I said throwing him a pillow. "No more poptarts for you Thor Odinson!"

Thor smiled and moved closely kissing my shoulder.

"It was a tease, love. But I can't wait to marry you." He whispered softly that made my tingly.

"I'll wait when you are ready. Even it will have to be for eons love." He said lying me down again with him, arms around me.

I smiled at this . He's sweet, kind and beautiful.

"Four days, stop exaggerating." I laughed and pushed his chest lightly.

Just.. Perfection.

Anyway, about Tony Stark. The guy is so hilarious. Jarvis announced Tony had a couple of drinks back then. Thor drank as well as Steve but Thor was highly alcohol tolerant that tequila is just another 'water' for him.

"So, half-blood, flying horses, half-man horse." Tony started as he poured yet another vodka in his glass. "I bet there are some unicorns." He smirks.

"Unicorns?" Steve laughed. "Flying horses?" he laughed more.

"Sleipner was an eight-legged immortal horse, and pegasis are real my friend."Thor assured taking another shot.

"I'll believe it once I see it." Steve said quite drunk as himself. Tony snickered at this. What a guy.

"You believe in one God when you there is two in front of you." He said winking at me. Steve frowned at put his drink down.

"That's another story, Stark." He rolled his eyes that perhaps says: Whatever.

I was about to sip a drink when Tony noticed and rushed up to me taking my drink and DRINKING it himself. WHAT THE HECK?!

"What was that for?" I said , my eye twitching. I see Steve straighten up on the bar stool looking at me.

"It's bad for the 'BABY'" Tony winked at Thor who started LAUGHING heartily. I can hear Steve gasp and I rolled my eyes at the situation.

Thor was just laughing patting Tony's back as he chuckled.

"Your pregnant?" Steve said looking shocked as ever. I sighed.

"Isnt it a bit too early,Seph? Your only sixteen." He said and Tony smirks.

"Don't be deceive, she's old." Tony chuckled and Thor laughed more. VERY NICE, THOR.

I was pumped in this hilarity that I grab Steve drink and take a shot. Tony's eyes were huge.

"One, am still sixteen and you can say am old coz am three-thousand years old." I said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Told ya." Tony said.

"but I am reborn. So still sixteen and NOT PREGNANT."I said slapping my tummy for emphasis making Tony flinched and Thor smiled.

"Am going to camp."I said nodding at Thor and he moves along holding my hand.

"Bring home a unicorn for Tony!" Tony yelled as I laughed with Thor and went to our room.

So Thor is in bath currently yelling for me to join him. Hah! Not until four days mister.

I'll be back to fill you up! I can't wait to go to CAMP tomorrow.

Signing off for now,

Sephxoxo :3


End file.
